Best Friend's Sister
by Explicit Ambrollins
Summary: She was nothing more than his best friend's sister. Extremly off limits. But that didn't stop him fron wanting her. or being there for her.  Also Ft. Cena Miz Eve Orton DiBise Rhodes


_**Author's note: **__I know I know, another OneShot. but for some reason it is all I can write. i will try to start working on three stories but don't know._

_So I just hope you guys like this._

_**On Another Note: I AM **__**EXTREMLY**__** OF MY FAVORITE DIVA, LITTLE MISS KELLY KELLY FOR FINALLY WINNING HER FIRST EVER DIVA'S CHAMPIONSHIP. SHE REALLY DOES DESERVE IT. I JUST HOPE THAT IT LASTS A BIT LONGER THAN BRIE'S TITLE REIGN DID OR THAT IT WILL THE FIRST OF MANY TO COME. TO ME AND FROM I HAVE READ ALOT OF PEOPLE THINK THAT SHE IS THE JOHN CENA OF THE DIVAS. WHICH COULD EITHER BE A GOOD OR BAD THING. I DON'T KNOW YET!**_

_**Couple: **__Kelly Kelly |Kelly Mizanan| __**&& **__Alex Riley_

_**Summary: **__To him, she was nothing but his best friends little sister. Extremly off limits, but that didn't stop him from wanting her. or being there for her when she needed someone the most._

_Okay, so I got the inspiration to do this particular OneShot after sitting with my little cousin watching Teen Nick channel or something like that. They had played the video for Victoria Justice's song 'Best Friend's Brother'. So I decided to use that song but in a different version and write it with a OneShot. Hope you like it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alex's POV<strong>_

I looked around the room for the one person who could brighten my day with just one smile. The beautiful Kelly Mizanan. The school's head cheerleader and my best friend's twin sister. But she was also his little sister. So I knew from the day I had learned the blonde angel was Mike's sister, that she would indeed be off limits. And it wasn't only because of that. She was also dating John Cena. The schools golden boy. Quaterback and also resident ass. I was only friends with him because we was one the same team. I didn't like the way he treated her. And I wasn't the only one either. Mike didn't like him either.

"Hey Alex. Glad you could make it!" I heard a soft voice say from behind me.

I turned to see Kelly's best friend, Eve standing behind me. She looked pissed. I wondered if her and Mike had gotten into an arguement. That would explain why he was pissed earlier and left in a hurry. Along with out other friends Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes, and Randy Orton.

"It is a party Eve. You know I never miss any." I said giving her a smile. Eve was one of the only two people who knew about my crush on the blonde. The other being Kelly's older sister, Maryse. Randy's girlfriend.

"Yeah I know." she said.

I noticed that Eve's demeanor was totally different now than what it was earlier today. At school.

"Are you okay?" I asked her with concern.

"I'm not sure." she said looking around. "I hope Mike gets back soon." she added.

"Why?" I asked her. 'Did you two get into a fight?" I added.

I put my hands up in front of my face in hopes that she didn't smack me, when she gave me the dirty glare she used when she was mad.

"No." she said looking from me back to the front door. "He got a call from Kelly." she said.

I about spit the drink out of my mouth. I knew just from the tone in her voice that it must not have been a good call. Or eve wouldn't be upset like she was.

"Is everything okay?" I asked making her look at me.

"I don't know." she said pulling her iPhone out and looking at the screen. "She called earlier and wanted to talk to Mike. She sounded like she had been crying." she added.

I didn't want to think about what the possible reason why she could be crying. I was pretty sure that Mike didn't either. I knew John would be a dead man if he laid a hand on her.

"She is going to be okay." I said wrapping my arms around Mike's girlfriend. "John isn't stupid enough to put his hands on her." I tried to assure her.

"He already has Alex." Eve said crying into my chest. "That's why she missed the last couple days of school." she told me.

"What?" I said pulling away and looking at her. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't know exactly what happened, but Kelly said that he punched her when she ended things with him." she told me.

"Why would he do that?" I asked the brunette.

"Because he was cheating on her with the another girl, Kelly broke up with him and he roughed her up. Badly." she said putting her head on my chest and crying soft tears.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. What was John thinking putting his hands on her. Did he not realize that Mike and Randy would go after him. Maybe he was truly stupid. I was glad to hea that Kelly had finally dumped his sorry ass, but I couldn't help but feel sorry that she had to go through that. I had envied John when I heard that he was dating Kelly. But that was because I couldn't be nothing more to her than just a friend. But I would rather have her in my life as a friend than not in my life at all.

"Do you want me to try calling him?" I asked Eve.

She looked up at me and was about to say something when she moved from me and walked towards the door. I didn't know who it was but I followed her. Just in case. I walked by Alberto, Paul, Heath, and Stu. More friends of mine and Mike and they were right behind me. Mike most have told them about what was going on. When I had caught up with Eve, she was in her boyfriends arms. Mike looked pissed. I noticed that Randy, Ted, nor Cody was with him. I started to feel rage go through my vains.

"Everything okay?" I asked my best friend.

"I don't know." Mike said giving Eve a kiss on her head. "Kelly won't talk. Which is why I came back" he said looking at me.

"She won't talk to Ryse?" I asked him.

I knew that if Kelly didn't talk to Ryse or Eve, she wouldn't talk to anyone. Not even her brother. Which now I realized he came back to get his girlfriend.

"Ryse is busy with bailing Randy out of jail." Mike said laughing.

"What did he do?" I asked chuckling at Mike.

Eve didn't look to happy that Mike and I was laughing at it. But I knew he probably did something to John. The two guys never got along. John had dated Randy's sister, Mickie. She had comitted suicide because when he had broken up with her, he started making fun of her at school and calling her names. He had even went so far as to claim that she had slept with his whole wrestling team. Which I was pretty sure she hadn't, but since John was the golden boy, everyone believed her and Mikcie was tortured at school.

"Well let's just say that John will no longer be able to play football." Mike said with a smile on his face.

"Normally I don't condone violence, but in this case, I will allow it." Eve said with a smile. "Now let's go." she said walking out of the party with her boyfriend.

I thought that John deserved more than just a good beating. He should be in jail or even dead. But not by Randy.

"Alex you coming?" I heard Mike yell at me.

I yelled yeah at him and ran to catch up with the two. Not sure what I would say to her, if asked to talk to her. I didn't what she was going through. I had never been cheated on or been abused my partner. But I would be there. Right next to her holding her hand in mine. Letting her head rest on my shoulder whie her tears pured out. Or even holding her delcate body in my arms. I would do whatever she asked me to. That's how much I cared for her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kelly's POV<strong>_

I sat in my brother's room. Wrapped in Ted's jacket crying. I felt like a whore right now. I couldn't believe that the man I had once loved just did that to me. I don't know what has gotten into him lately but he has been acting different lately. Not the man I had fallen in love with and the one I had started dating just a few months ago. Just a few weeks ago he had become more demanding. Then just two days ago, when I had caught him with that Tiffany girl. I had broke up with him then. Didn't even hesitate. When I had walked out, he grabbed my arm and threw me into the wall. Where he had kit and kicked me a few times.

I still remember the words he said to me while beating me. he had said that it was my fault he had to go to another woman to have sex because I wouldn't give it to him. Then when he sneaked into my room tonight and found my journals, it had made everything worse. I had never seen anyone as angry as he was. I knew it was because of what was in there was why he was mad.

"Here Kelly." Ted said handing my a cup of hot tea.

I drank it as best as I could. Since my throat was sore and probably had a bruise on it from when John was chocking me. Thankfully Mike, Randy, Ted, and Cody had showed up in time. Mike and Randy had went aftre John, while Ted and Cody rushed me out of the room. I didn't want to think about what could have happened if the four didn't show up when they did. Of course I was a tad bit dissappointed that the one person I needed the most wasn't here. but I knew he was on his way. Mike had left to get him and Eve.

"Thanks." I finally said to Ted. Although it sounded like a toad or frog.

"Stop talking." he said to me. "You should just rest your voice." he said wrapping his arms around me.

If Ted wasn't gay, he would be the perfect boyfriend. But he was dating another close friends of mine, Cody. No one except a close few knew about it. We all knew what would happen if the school had found out about the two.

"I can talk." I said to him. "As long as I use my soft voice it doesn't hurt." I assured him.

"I don't care." he said to me. "You should be at a hospital right now." he told me.

"I don't need to be at the hospital." I assured him. "I am just fine." I said to him.

"But you look like shit Kelly." he said laughing at me.

"Well thanks Teddy." I said chuckling at him. "You sure know how to sweep a woman off her feet." I added.

"The only person Teddy here needs to sweeping off his feet is me." Cody came in giving his boyfriend a kiss. "You okay Kelly?" he asked sitting down next to me.

"Yeah. I have been better though." I said to him with a smile.

"Of course you have." he said. "I was able to get mose of the mess in your room cleaned up." he added.

"Thanks Codles." I said using the nickname I gave him when we was fuve years old.

"hey." he said chukling. "I thought we agreed to never use that nickname again, Barbie." he added.

I was about to plead my case when I heard on knock on my brother's door. I watched, scared, not knowing who it was behind the door. I was pretty sure it was my brother, but I still felt fear lingering in my blood. I hated the feeling, so I fought it as best as I could.

I smiled when Cody opened the door and I saw my brother, his girlfriend, and Alex.I felt the fear leave and be replaced by warmth and comfort seeing Alex here. I didn't know why but when I started dating John, I started seeing Alex as more than my brother's best friends. Which I didn't know if it was a good thing or bad.

"Mike." I said jumping up from his bed and into my his arms.

"Hey it's okay." he said wrapping his arms around me. "It's okay. I am here now." he assured me.

I couldn't get the look of pure rage on his face when he walked in John attacking me. it was my first time seeing it, and I hoped it was my last. it was extremly scary. I opened my eyes, while still in my brother's arm, and looked at Alex. he didn't look to happy. I was pretty sure that he knew what happened. Which was not what I wanted. I knew that from here on out, everyone would tiptoe around me. It was something I hated.

"I brought Eve." he said looking at me when I pulled out of his arms.

"I know I see her." I said with a chuckle.

"You okay?" she said walking over to me.

I have known Eve since about as long as I had known Cody. We were like sisters. Which was why I was glad that she was dating my brother. She was the only who could handle him and his wild but loveable ways.

"Yeah." I said pulling Ted's jacket tighter around me. "Hey Alex." I said giving him a smile.

"Hey Kellz." he said back to me with a smile.

Damn did this man know how to make a girl feel good.

"I'm gonna be downstairs with the boys." Mike said pulling me out of thoughts about his best friend. "Do you need anything?" he asked.

"I am a bit hungry." I said to him. "Can you order some pizza or something?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure." he said with a laugh. "The usual bacon and ham?" he said walking down and pulling out his phone.

I noticed the only two left me were Eve and Alex. I was glad that both was here. To support me.

"Eve, can I talk to Alex." I said looking at her.

She was the only one, beside my sister Maryse, that knew about my feelings for Alex. It was also because of those feelings that I had broken up with John. But I didn't feel bad at all when I caught him with the school slut.

"Yeah sure." she said giving me a hug.

_Tell him how you feel. It might work out._

Eve whispered in my ear before giving Alex hug then going downstairs with Mike and the guys.

It felt weird being alone with Alex, in my brother's bed room. Nothing was going to happen. But it still felt akward.

"How are you doing?" I asked him.

"I should be the one asking you that question." He said walking in and shutting the door.

I laughed at him. Normally I could be alone with him and not have a knot in my stomach, but not anymore. Then Eve's words went though my mind again.

"I'm good." I said looking at him.

"You don't have to lie to me Kelly." he said walking over to me. "So please don't." he said looking down in my eyes.

_Man did he have some gorgeous eyes._

"Alex can I tell you something?" I said sitting down on Mike's bed.

"Sure." he said sitting down next to me.

"I was planning on dumping John before I found out about his cheating." I said to him.

Alex didn't say anything. Just nodded his head.

"I have these feelings for this other guy, that I didn't start feeling until I started dating John." I told him.

"Then why did you stay with John are so long?" he asked looking hurt.

"I don't know." I said looking down. "I guess since this other guy was off limits that I was already John so i just left it like that." I told him.

"So let me get this straight." he said now looking at me. "You were only with John because this other guy who you have feelings for is off limits." he asked.

"Yeah." I said to him.

I smiled at him when I seen the smile form on his face.

"Does this guy know about your feelings for him?" he asked looking at me.

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to just come out and tell him, but I was afraid that he would regret me. I was afraid that he would say that I was just some naive little school crush with a pupply love crush. But I had to tell him.

"He does now." I said looking him.

"Who is he?" Alex asked looking sad.

"He is you Alex." I said to him. "I knwo you probably think I am just some school girl with a stupid crush but..." I was saying before I felt Alex put hands on the each of my face and pull me to him. I closed my eyes when I felt his lips against mine.

The kiss was so sweet but also so passionate at the same time. it was nothing like the ones I had with John or any other of my exs for that matter.

I opened my eys and meet his smile with one of my own.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry." he said looking down at me. "I fell the same thing, and I couldn't help myself." he chuckled.

_He was just to damn cute._

"It'a about damn time Alex." I heard my brother say from the doorway.

"MIKE!" both Alex and I said at the same time.

"Yes it's me." he said with a smile on his face. Eve had the same one on her face also.

_Freaking sneeky people._

"All I am going to say and that I will leave the two of you alone." he said looking from me to Alex. "You break my sister's heart, I'll break your neck." he said.

"I know." Alex said laughing at his best friend.

"Good." he said. "Oh and please don't do anything in my bed." he added before walking out with Eve.

I could not believe Mike just did that. What was wrong with him.

"Well if that wasn't embarresing enough." I said looking at Alex.

"He's your brother Kel. Randy and Maryse will probably be the same way." he said to me.

"Your right." I said to him. "Will you stay with me tonight." I said looking at him.

"Of course." he said.

* * *

><p>Alex held Kelly's hand while they walked from Mike's room to hers. Kelly was surprised that Cody was able to clean it up so good so fast. Kelly had given Alex some shorts and a baggy shirt to wear to bed. While she slept in track pants and one of her school shirts. Alex held Kelly in his arms all night. Never letting her go. When she woke from a night mare, he would hold her and give her kisses to her forehead and speaking softly to her. After what felt like a lifetime, Alex finally drifted out to sleep. Happy. Knowing that he finally got his wish. He got the girl of his dreams, and he was never letting her go.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so I am thinking about doing a OneShot for Mike &amp; Eve's relationship using Victoria Justice's original song Best Friend's Brother. But I want to know; from you, the readers; is should I place the setting before Kelly and Alex got together or after. It won't be exactly like the song, but it will have the same meaning? So Please, Tell Me What You Think!<em>


End file.
